Rear backup cameras and other exterior vision systems are known for use in vehicles. Examples of such systems are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,859,565; 6,611,202; 6,222,447; 5,949,331; 5,670,935 and/or 5,550,677, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entireties. Such systems may display images for viewing by the driver of the vehicle that provide a view exterior of the vehicle. It is known to provide a plurality of cameras at a vehicle, such as a forward facing camera, a rearward facing camera and opposite sideward facing cameras, and to stitch together images captured by the cameras to provide a surround view or top down view for displaying for viewing by a driver of the vehicle.